


Safe

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousRape tw/ I have PTSD because of rape and have night terrors every single night because of them. If you're up for it, could you write something with a comforting Poe? Thanks





	Safe

           The scream was what woke you.  Your eyes snapped open into the darkness and you felt the tearing pressure on your own throat.  Your heart hammered in your chest.  Your breaths came hard and fast and the entire world around you came into sharp focus.  You also became aware of the hand gripping your shoulder.

           “Y/N.”

           On instinct you jerked away, kicking your legs out in defense as you scrambled up the bed.

           “Y/N,” Poe repeated. “It’s me.  You’re alright.  You’re safe.”

           You looked up, finally catching Poe’s eyes and remembered where you were.

          It didn’t stop your heart from racing or keep your from pushing yourself further up the bed until your curled into yourself as a natural shield.  

           Poe looked at you up and down as if lost for what to do.  His instinct was to take you in his arms, but he didn’t want you to feel trapped.  He knew his first job was just to get you calm.

           Cautiously, he turned to face you, trying to find the right comforting distance.

           “Everything is alright,” he said softly. “I just need you to breath.  Can you do that?”

           You didn’t trust your voice, but you nodded in understanding.

           Poe gave a reassuring smile.

           “Alright, real slow okay?”

           He took a deep breath holding it as you followed his lead before letting it out slowly.

           The pair of you repeated the action over and over again.  With each breath you felt yourself starting to regain control of your body.  Soon enough your heart beat began to slow down back to a manageable speed and the grip around your body relaxed.

           “It’s going to be alright,” Poe said.  “You’re doing great sweetheart.”

           You gave a weak smile, but you didn’t fully believe his words.  The terrors still haunted you, and you still felt weak and powerless to stop it.

           Poe caught your expression immediately.  

          Slowly, deliberately, he reached his hand out, making sure you could see every moment of his actions before he placed it tentatively over yours.

           “What do you need me to do?” he asked.

           You looked at him, finally breaking as the tears started to run down your face.

           “Just…can you just stay,” you said.  “Please.”

           Poe nodded his head and took a place right beside you. He lay his back against the headboard all while keeping a gentle hold of your hand, leaving it up to you on what to do next.

           Without a word, you curled into him resting your head in the crook of his neck.

           Poe understood immediately and pulled you in close, wrapping his arms around you as you settled on his lap.

           His grip was secure, but not so much you couldn’t slip away if you wanted to.  His hands rubbed small comforting circles into your back as he rocked you.

           For a long moment all that could be heard was the sound of your breathing.

           “I’m sorry I’m like this,” you said quietly.

           Poe shook his head.

           “You don’t have to apologize,” he said.  “For any of it.  That’s not your job.”

           Pressed a kiss on the top of your head, pulling you in just a little closer to him.

          “You’re the bravest person I know.  You’re going to be alright.  It will get better. I promise.”

           He continued on like that for a while, rocking you, holding you, and whispering words of comfort into your ear, and soon you were even starting to believe them.  Your eyes grew heavy.  His warmth, his scent, his voice, all of it telling you the simple truth that you were safe and loved.

           Slowly, you drifted off once more into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
